


Manip: Hidden Truths

by Kayryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fanart, International Regency Appreciation Day, Manip, manip made for my original idea I've had for a while now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip I made for my dear friend Regency, based on an idea of a DCI falling in love with a ME, only to discover the ME is killing people. I've cast Catherine Russell and Julie Graham in the roles.





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
